To the Point of Exhaustion
by Yih
Summary: IC. AU. Rich, titled, and privileged Draco Malfoy had everything he desired. Fate struck against him. Diagnosed with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, his life has crashed and burn. Who will repair the damages? Who else but Harry Potter?
1. Fortified Misery

Title: To the Point of Exhaustion  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, but this plotline is my own.  
  
Note: This will be slash, that's your warning.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
1: Fortified Misery (August 10, 2003)  
  
"No, it's not true," Draco whispered harshly, disbelief covering every line that etched his worn and weary expression. "It's not true. It can't be true!" His face was anguished, and he had every right to feel this way.  
  
News like this didn't arrive everyday. It was a crushing blow to the vibrant and aggressively ambitious young man. He was a Malfoy, things like this simply didn't happen to him. Great things were suppose to occur for him, not devastating events like this. No, not like this.  
  
He was not the only one dealt the cruel blow. Draco had never seen his father look quite so helpless, if he had ever looked helpless one day of his life. It was almost amusing to see, almost humorous but the circumstances wiped away any laughter that possibly threaten to erupt from his dry throat.  
  
"I'm very sorry," their physician responded in a grave and serious voice. "But your son has all the symptoms. We'll have to do more tests to make sure, of course before we go ahead and try some supportive medication. However, I'm rarely wrong with my diagnosis. He has chronic fatigue syndrome, and if we begin the treatment right away he could learn to live with it or even recover from it."  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes into venomous slits and aimed it menacingly at the doctor. "That still does not explain how my son contracted this syndrome," he hissed out angrily. "You still have not explain it. All you have done is diagnosed my son with this--- this debilitating syndrome!"  
  
The look on the doctor's face was relaxed and patient. He had dealt with many patients and parents that reacted in the manner that the Malfoys were reacting. He considered it only normal considering their financial situation. Not only were the Malfoys titled, they were extremely wealthy to boot. Being so rich and privileged, they were use to getting the most out of life. They were not use to life dealing them a bad hand.  
  
He sighed and stealed himself to handle this with proper sympathy. It wasn't hard. He really did feel bad for the young man. He wasn't one of the youngest patients he had seen stricken with CFS, but he was one of the most active he'd seen suffer the crushing blow. Talented polo player and gifted equestrian rider, Draco Malfoy was the gentleman's sports person.  
  
Physical activity was not impossible for those that suffered from CFS, but they had to learn to pace themselves. If they pushed themselves too hard, it could take them more than 24 hours to recover from the physical set back. It was a hard reality to face for someone that had once had all the energy in the world. Draco Malfoy would have to learn to cut back and to adjust. It wouldn't be easy, but it was necessary.  
  
"It probably occurred when he was recovering from his bout of influenza," he responded gently. "That is most likely when it happened. His immune system was already weakened from the bug, and well CFS used that as the launch board. It could have happened without the the influenza, but that undoubtedly made it easier. His extreme exhaustion should get better with therapy and a change in lifestyle. He has to tone down his activities or he will continue to have these bouts of weariness."  
  
"He's prepping for the Olympic team!" Lucius cried out. "He has to continue with his schedule! He's on track to be the youngest equestrian team member for Britain in the last fifty years! Not to mention his polo obligations as well!"  
  
The doctor shook his head regretfully. "It's impossible for him to continue to pursue all that. He may be able to ride occasionally with the right treatment, but he can't continue the brutalizing schedule that you've set for him Mr. Malfoy. It's simply not possible. He will get worse before he gets better. He's bedridden now because you both disregarded my warnings to stay put until I could diagnose the problem.  
  
"If we're careful and he stays on the right treatment, he could recover soon enough. Don't push it hard, he needs to relax and concentrate on getting better now, Mr. Malfoy." He leveled Lucius with a stern gaze meant to reproach the haughty elder Malfoy. "With most that recover from CFS in any sort of manner, it is done within five years. Give me five years to heal your son, Mr. Malfoy. It's only five years when he has the rest of his life to live with this."  
  
Lucius glared at the doctor, but shifted his gaze to the brooding expression of his precious son. It wasn't like they had a choice. Dr. Dumbledore was one of the finest doctors in Great Britain, if not the world. He had come highly recommended by Dr. Pomfrey, their family doctor when her suspicions had leant in that direction. "Fine," he drawled. "You have five years to heal my son, and if you feel that he is well enough to ride occasionally--- then he will ride."  
  
"FATHER!" Draco exclaimed. "I need to be able to ride whenever."  
  
"Hush, Draco," Lucius reproached sharply. "I know you understood what Dr. Dumbledore has said. We don't have a choice in the matter. If you want to get better, you will have to do what he says. He's one of the best specialists in the field. He knows what's best."  
  
"But not what's best for my career!" Draco cried out with his endless frustration in the world for ripping his dreams apart of his very eyes. "I need to ride, if I don't keep riding I'll get behind. Who knows what will happen in five years? My best chance is now, I'm ready now to make the team! Why did this have to happen to me? Why?"  
  
His heart was ripped out of his chest. This was his son, this was his precious only son that was weeping now. A Malfoy didn't cry, but he couldn't find it in him to put up a façade of detached indifference. This was the legacy that Narcissa had left him, his beautiful wife would never have wanted this to happen to their darling child. When she had left them nearly 18 years before, she had only wanted the best for her darling son. The best.  
  
That was what Dumbledore was, the best doctor in the world to heal his son. And that was what he was going to do. He owed it to Narcissa, the love of his life who had left him on her deathbed what he cherished the most, his beautiful Draco. "I don't know why," he whispered lovingly to his son as he wrapped his arms around Draco. "I odn't know why this had to happen to you, but I'll fix it for you. I promise, Dragon."  
  
~  
  
Someone had to tell his world class mentor and teacher that he wouldn't be able to train with him anymore. He couldn't remember anyone ever backing out of the guidance that had led all of his pupils to the International stage. No, no one quit on Severus Snape. He was the one that kicked them out and told you bluntly that you didn't have the talent to go the distance.  
  
Draco had never been more nervous than when he'd gotten his shot when he was 16 to prove himself to the former Olympic gold medalist eventer, Severus Snape. Nothing surpassed the joy he felt when Severus had said that he should stay for the summer to train at his stables. That was a dead on signal that he had the ability. He had always thought he did, but this was a confirmation of it from a master!  
  
That was the difference. It wasn't just his father, who despite being brutally honest to business rivals was rather biased when it came to Draco. That Draco knew. But Severus Snape was not biased and he was always cruelly truthful about the lack of the gift. Severus didn't have to give compliments, if he didn't disparage your riding skills--- that was a compliment in itself.  
  
"Severus?" Draco whispered out his mentor's name softly. He was almost afraid to see Severus, not that he'd ever been frighten before. Nervous as hell, yes, but never scared of the snarky and snappy master rider, never. Why fear him when there was so much to learn from him? He'd been gifted, true, but since coming under Severus' tutelage he'd learned things he'd only dreamt of.  
  
From out of the shadows of the immaculated stables came the formidable form of Severus Snape. "Draco? What are you doing here? Isn't it late? Your father will be worried about you," Severus reprimanded lightly. "And you know that you need your rest.." Something was wrong. He knew it. Gut feeling. It was never wrong. "Is something wrong, Draco?"  
  
Draco nodded numbly. This was so hard. It had been his greatest dream for his entire life to be able to ride as the student of the great Severus Snape, one of the best riders to ever sit on a saddle in British history. It would have been easier if it hadn't been his choice to leave, if Severus had told him he wasn't good enough. This was harder because he was good enough, it was just that fate had deemed it impossible for him.  
  
He couldn't continue riding, he knew that. He knew it like he knew he had to breath to live. While he hadn't wanted to believe what Dumbledore had said earlier, he knew it was true. But the stubborn part inside didn't want to accept it, couldn't accept it. "I can't ride under your guidance anymore," he mumbled. "I have chronic fatigue syndrome."  
  
The rest of his words were trapped in his throat. Nothing more was needed to be said. Nothing more. That said enough. He'd admitted that he had the syndrome, the disorder that was ruining his entire existence. He'd finally said those bloody words that crucified him. He blinked furiously, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes again. He'd cried enough already. Malfoys weren't suppose to shed tears, damn it!  
  
"When you're ready to come back," Severus stated slowly, "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Draco was stunned. Severus didn't make promises like that to anyone. He didn't wait for talent that could be old and used up to return. He always use to say that you may be talented, but there's young talent coming up that's better. That was why he never reserved a spot for those that couldn't handle his tough regime. If you couldn't cut it out, then you were kicked out. Simple as that. There was no place holding, there was always young talent coming up. He had been one of them.  
  
"What?"  
  
Severus smirked and rested his arm on Draco's slender shoulders. "I'll be waiting for you," he repeated with confidence layering his tone. "You have a combined talent Draco that I haven't seen in many riders. You have the drive and the gift to make it. Even if takes years, you'll come back and you'll succeed. I know it. It's not in you to fail."  
  
It wasn't in him to fail. It wasn't in him. Draco nodded and rested his head on Severus' chest. Strength had been given to him to continue to push and not give up. It wasn't that he intended to, but in his words of confidence Severus had fortified Draco's will. He would get better, and when he got better--- he would ride again. Five years from now, he fully intended to be at the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Author's Note: This is different from my other fanfics that tend to be Harry-centered. Well, AOM was Voldemort-center, but I adore Draco and this fanfic will be mainly from his third person POV. As you can tell, quite a few characters have already made their presence known. It's not my fault my muse popped up. I don't know if I'll continue this, but I think this is pretty interesting? It combines something educational CFS with a huge love of mine, horses.  
  
CFS is a very serious and it's heartbreaking. Visit cfids.org for more information about this devastating syndrome! My muse took a break from WAD and MOP and it popped up with this on the car ride home. Long car rides suck b/c my brain thinks too much, but it didn't think about my current WIPs. But never fear! WAD and MOP are much more important than this little baby bunny. This could be big or it could die on it's proverbial ashes. Anyway, reviews would be very much appreciated! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Letting Go

Title: To the Point of Exhaustion  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, but this plotline is my own.  
  
Note: This will be slash, that's your warning.  
  
Beta: The abso-bloody-lutely brilliant Quickjewel.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
2: Letting Go (August 11, 2003)  
  
"You need to stop sulking," she admonished him lightly, but her light amber eyes were quite serious. "You need to come to the track with me some time. It'd do you a world of good to be around horses again. I know how much you miss it."  
  
"She's right you know," his best friend and her boyfriend added in the weight of his opinion as if it mattered to him. "You have good days and you have bad days, but laying up in here isn't going to do you any good. I know that you're not supposed to ride; however, your father wouldn't deny you your horses would he? They have always been a big love yours."  
  
Blaise was right. Horses had always been a big love for him, Draco thought miserably. But he couldn't bear to see them when he couldn't ride them, couldn't get up and just canter around on them. It was too dangerous they all said. His doctor, damn Dumbledore, had forbidden him to ride several months ago when he'd fallen off his faithful mare when a wave of dizziness had come over him.  
  
It was just too hard on his body, and frankly whenever he was in the saddle he wanted to over do it. He was always putting his body into more stress than it could handle. Even in his therapeutic exercises that were suppose to help him as well as keep him in shape, he often over did it. He couldn't help it. He wanted to do everything to the fullest. What did it matter if he pushed it to the very edge?  
  
"Come with us to the track, Drake," Hermione whispered pleadingly. "You know you'll enjoy it. And we've already asked your father. He said you could go if you wanted to."  
  
He resented his friends, sometimes. He felt awful for it at times, then again he didn't. They could ride whenever they damn well wanted to, but they didn't have his talent--- his gift. Both Hermione and Blaise he'd met on the equestrian circle that he ran with. They were both good riders, Blaise being a bit more skilled than his girlfriend but they weren't ever going to progress beyond the amateur advanced level.  
  
Why did CFS have to happen to him? Why? Why to him when he had his dreams within his grasp? The Olympics would have been nice, but all he wanted to do was to get to have a spot on the British National Team. That would have been his cup of tea. But he wouldn't now.  
  
At first, he had thought that CFS would just set him back by not allowing him to push to the fullest that he needed to be on the professional circuit. It was worse than he had previously wagered. He wasn't even been able to ride to any level of stress without sending himself to the hospital. The last straw had been when he'd fallen off Serpentine when she'd been going over a jump.  
  
He hadn't broken anything, but he had sprained his wrist pretty badly. It was what could have happened which had set his father off. His father had already wanted him to stop trying to ride competitively when they knew how hard it was punishing his body. Draco couldn't believe that his father would do that to him, prevent him from riding.  
  
He thought his father had understood how much riding was a part of him. He needed to ride to live. Part of him understood his father's sentiments. His life was more important than riding. And if Serpentine hadn't been such a well trained mare, she could have stepped on him. While she wasn't a big horse by any stretch of the imagination, she was more than big enough to cause serious and permanent damage.  
  
After that incident, Lucius had taken on Dumbledore's insistence that he quit riding as mandatory. Draco wasn't permitted to ride anymore, not unless Dumbledore said it was okay. That mangy old man wasn't going to, not until he got better. From the way things were going, it didn't look like he was going to get better any time soon. Even on his good days, it was hard to make it through the day without feeling utterly exhausted.  
  
Life was just difficult.  
  
"Drake?" she whispered his name gently. "Come with us?"  
  
He couldn't go. Life was a misery. It contained no joy for him anymore. "No, I won't go," he snapped. Didn't they understand? He didn't want them to cheer him up. He just wanted to be left alone! "Go without me," he continued coldly. "I don't want your pity. Don't you understand?" he queried harshly when he saw they weren't leaving. "I don't want you here!"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but Blaise placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. No, don't bother. It was best to leave Draco alone when he got like this. Blaise knew this from vast experience from hanging out with the young Malfoy since their diaper era. While Hermione and Draco went far back, it wasn't as long as Draco and himself.  
  
"Let's go," Blaise murmured to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her comfortingly. He knew that she had wanted to come here to cheer Draco up, and Draco's refusal would hurt her kindhearted spirit. "You want to see that filly of yours win, don't you?"   
  
She shrugged. What Blaise said had been true, but that joy had drained out of her when Draco had lost his temper at her. How was she suppose to enjoy her filly's first race when one of her best friends was making himself miserable deliberately? But she couldn't not go. Her parents expected her to be there, and she did want to be there. It was a big day for her, her first day as an owner. "Yes," she agreed without much enthusiasm. "Let's go."  
  
They left Draco alone lying on his back staring silently up at the windows that flooded glorious sunlight into his room. He was glad they had left, but he was sorry that he had drained Hermione's happiness. He hadn't wanted that. He couldn't help it if he just wanted to be alone. Maybe he should have gone, it was a big day for her. He had forgotten that it was her first race as the owner of her horse.  
  
He couldn't understand why she loved horseracing when it was so much better to be riding a horse across the country. Then again, he did understand her love of horses. They were both fanatics. Blaise wasn't as horse mad as they were, he liked the animals but he wasn't in love with them. It was a good thing he liked horses, Draco mused, or else he'd be madly jealous of Hermione's horses.  
  
Still, he didn't have it in him to go to the track with them even for Hermione's sake. He couldn't watch the horses without yearning to ride them again. It would tear him apart if he had to watch. It was better this way, to let go and just not think about it anymore. Letting go was all he could do anyhow.  
  
~  
  
They were worried about Draco. It wasn't so much his bad mood that made them anxious but the way he was just letting go. It wasn't like Draco to give up; he had always stubbornly persisted in the past. No, this was definitely not like Draco of the old. Blaise and Hermione had finally decided it was time to confront his father with their concerns.  
  
It didn't really surprise them when they found out Lucius had the same worries that they did. After all, they both knew how much the elder Malfoy doted on his only son. The problem was how they were going to lift Draco's spirits. It would be better if Draco snapped at them, if he was angry. At least that was an emotion--- and life was about feeling emotions. Right now Draco wasn't even doing that. He wasn't doing anything. It was scaring the shit out of them.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Lucius inquired, raising his eyebrow questioningly at Hermione. The dark headed young woman always had an idea working in that clever brain of hers. He'd gotten over the fact that her family was new money, but it'd taken time to get over that age old prejudice of the titled gentry against the new wealth that had been infiltrating into high society. "I know you've thought of something, Hermione."  
  
He had always been a perceptive man, Hermione reflected with admiration, much like Draco. It was uncanny how well Draco read her. Sometimes she felt he knew her better than Blaise, and Blaise was her boyfriend and the love of her life! How the Malfoys read her like a book, she only wished she could uncover. "I have," she reluctantly divulged. "I thought perhaps a paid companion?"  
  
"A whore?" Blaise blurted out. Lucius' eyebrow quirked up in amusement while Hermione glared at her boyfriend. Really, men were impossible at times. Thinking with their small heads all the bloody time!   
  
"No," Hermione snapped impatiently, "like a friend, someone that would spend time with Draco and take care of him. Someone his age that he could relate too," she murmured. "And if possible, someone that has a backbone to stand up to him. He won't listen to you or me, and Mr. Malfoy can't spend every waking minute with his son either. He has stuff that he has to attend to."  
  
"Unfortunately," Lucius remarked, "you're right. I can't spend every minute with my son, even if I'd like to. He needs someone to keep him company and while Nurse Poppy is doing an admirable job, she can't relate to him. She doesn't let him get away with much despite my Dragon's hard- headedness."  
  
Hermione nodded. She knew Draco was a stubborn bugger. "Since Draco refuses to go out of the house when he can, and most of the time he's too weak to go out of the house so this is the perfect solution. Now all we have to do is find someone, and I think I have the perfect person in mind for the job." She smiled blindingly at them. "I know just the person."  
  
"Do you now?" Lucius queried, his curiosity piqued. "And who would this person be?"  
  
"Yes," Blaise added in his own commentary, "who would this person be?"  
  
"Well, he's simply brilliantly kind and gentle," she remarked with doe-like eyes. "He's quite innocent and naïve, but not ignorantly so. Just in a pure way." She sighed and smiled softly. "He's rather adorable, and we both know that Draco likes boys and girls. I think he'd be good for Draco. He's sweet natured, but he's not a pushover either. Draco's gotten too cynical and disenchanted. He needs someone that's the opposite of him."  
  
"Good god," Blaise muttered underneath his breath. "This isn't who I think it is, is it?"  
  
Hermione's grin only widened. "It is."  
  
"Jesus Christ."  
  
"What?" Lucius asked with perplexity. While admittedly he was skeptical with what Hermione was saying, he figured it was worth a shot. But why was Blaise looking so stricken? "What's wrong with the boy?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him," Hermione responded, the grin still on her face. "He's everything I said and more. I think he would be perfect for getting Draco's spirits up."  
  
Blaise shrugged when Lucius glanced over to him. "Everything she says is accurate about him. He's just like that and more. He's not a bloody saint, but he's close. There's nothing wrong with him as she said. It's just that he's the direct opposite of Draco."  
  
Interesting. He was intrigued. Direct opposites often worked wonders. He was willing to try anything. Draco's emotional moods were getting worse and that wasn't helping his physical condition. "And what is this mystery boy's name that's seemingly a saint and supposedly suppose to cure Draco's bitter melancholy?"  
  
"His name is Harry Potter."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Author's Note: The infantry comes in with Hermione and Blaise. How do you like their additions? You'll definitely be seeing Harry in the next chapter, are you excited? Chapter 1 was set up, Chapter 2 is a continuation. Chapter 3 is when the story really starts. Excited? Review!  
  
Thanks to Alicorn1 (hope I do CFS convincingly), NayNymic, ladyfalcon237, SheliaB, Janey (horses will be coming up), Ms. Padfoot, Quickjewel (my sweet beta), Rena, RiverWhiteDragon, Tempest8 (yup no magic), Melanie, Malakai (yes! I'm original! Woohoo!).  
  
Cocacola0618: Awww thanks! I have to admit, I have a soft spot for AU stories, but I actually enjoy reading stories with magic better usually. MOP & AOM & LILT & ASL has me all magicked out though. WAD & TPE are a nice change of pace.  
  
VenomZ: Yes, it's a very real thing. It's horrible for young people and I wanted to let other people know about it. I know someone with CFS, and I've heard about it and it's struck me as something that needs to be known.  
  
RaynieceMalfoy: I also aim to inspire something new. I like that my stories are different. Glad that you do too. 


	3. Meeting Harry

Title: To the Point of Exhaustion  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, but this plotline is my own.  
  
Beta: Quickjewel  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
3: Meeting Harry (August 23, 2003 to August 24, 2003)  
  
He rued the day he had ever said that Hermione was his best friend. Why had he ever agreed to this? Because it was virtually impossible to work against his father, Hermione, and Blaise when they were coordinating their efforts against him. Blaise was easy to pushover, being more easygoing than anyone else Draco knew but Hermione was another case all together. Combining her with his father made it not even worth arguing with.  
  
He tried to use his CFS as his trump card, but that ended up being used against him. It was supposedly because of his CFS that he needed a companion to keep him from being lonely. Didn't they understand that he wasn't lonely? That he really did want to wallop in his self imposed misery? It gave him time to curse his existence; it gave him the opportunity to get all his bitterness out before he exploded at them.  
  
Who cares if that lame Dumbledore said it wasn't good for him to keep it all inside of himself? That damn Dumbledore didn't understand how vital it was for him to ride. Riding was his life! It was the very air that he breathed! To prohibit him from riding was suffocating him. He didn't blame his father, even if his father enforced it. It was all Dumbledore's fault. If the doctor hadn't said it wasn't good for his health to ride, he'd still be training and at least keeping up his form.  
  
He wasn't that weak! He wasn't. He knew he could still ride, maybe not competitively--- not until he got better. But if he didn't ride while he was recuperating, how was he supposed to keep up with the other riders? He'd be rusty and used up! It was horrendously difficult to play catch up on the circuit level he'd been riding on. It was hopeless.  
  
There was one conclusion he had made, he was going to have to make this Harry Potter completely wretched so that he'd leave him alone. Even a saint couldn't put up with an irritated and frustrated Malfoy that just wanted to be left alone. Bring it on. He'd show Harry; he'd show Hermione- -- they should have listened to him when he said he didn't need anyone. He didn't. He didn't!  
  
Outside of his room, he heard the doorbell rang. His eyes glanced up and he saw with a bit of annoyance that Harry was punctual. No one could be perfect, he reminded himself. He was sure he could find something that was wrong with Harry that he could use as the reason why Harry wasn't good enough. And if Harry was as nice as everyone said he was, he had to be butt ugly.  
  
Draco had never met someone that was genuinely kind that hadn't been given the poorer side of the looks department. It wasn't a great complaint, yet if that was the only thing he could complain about he was going to milk it for all it was worth. What else could he do? If making Harry utterly miserable didn't work, then he'd use complaints to get Harry out. Something had to give.  
  
A steady knock on his door forced him to say the words he dreaded, "It's open. You can come in."  
  
A dark head with unruly hair popped in and whatever Draco had been thinking died as he absorbed the vision before him. Shit. Where the bloody hell had Hermione found such a fucking gorgeous piece of male specimen? He let his silvery eyes roam over the young man's slender and trim form. Exquisite. Truly divine. Of course, Draco wasn't about to say that this boy was better looking than him but he was pretty darn near his level of perfection.  
  
That was saying a lot considering the careful line breeding his ancestors had gone through to maintain their blond beauty. That this ragamuffin from who knows where could look this good impressed Draco almost to the point that he forgot that he didn't want a companion. It was hard to keep that thought when those brilliant green eyes were staring at him sweetly and those luscious lips were saying words in a melodious voice.  
  
"Are you Draco?" asked the young man softly. "Your butler told me that I could find you here, but if you're not him I apologize for disturbing you. If you could tell me where Draco Malfoy is I'd be eternally grateful." His eyes crossed and he got the strangest look on his face before he firmly pressed his lips shut. "Oh," he abruptly added as his eyes uncrossed and the weird expression left him, "I'm Harry Potter, I was hired to be his companion."  
  
Draco scowled deliberately, but it was kind of hard at the same time. Normally people that chattered like that annoyed and frustrated him. However, Harry's ramblings hadn't bothered him. Then again it didn't hurt that he had a harmonious voice either. The pitch was just right, not too soft not too loud, not too high not too low--- perfect.  
  
"The one you're looking for is me," Draco drawled carelessly. "I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Whatever Draco had been expecting, it wasn't for those glittering emerald eyes to light up like he'd just received a wondrous present. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Draco!" Harry exclaimed, his joy almost infecting Draco. "Hermione's told me so much about you, and this is a wonderful opportunity for me. It's not everyone that'll give a job to someone without any references or experience."  
  
Interesting bit of information, Draco thought as he stored that away for use at a later time. Harry was definitely an intriguing character, far different from him. A bit too honest and eager to please. He wondered how eager to please Harry was. His lips smirked at the nasty turn of thought. Maybe he'd find out before he booted Harry out. Now that he couldn't ride and was pent up in the house all the time, he did have a bit more energy and that'd be a pleasurable way to use it.  
  
"You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her," Draco sneered heavily. "I don't need someone to keep me company. I have Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, which means I get tired easily. It does not mean I need to have someone hang around me every minute of every day. What Hermione doesn't seem to understand is that having you around will make me even more exhausted."  
  
If he was expecting Harry to be upset with his sharp words, he was sorely mistaken. Instead of being put off by his derogatory comments, Harry looked genuinely perturbed that he might bother Draco. "I did know that you had CFS, and Hermione's been kind enough to get me a slew of books that informed me of the syndrome. I would hope that I wouldn't tire you out," Harry muttered, his eyes flaring with concern. "I hope I would be able to help you."  
  
"The only help I need is getting better," Draco snapped impatiently and bitterly. "That means I'll get to ride again and start training to get back to where I was. I can't believe that I haven't been on a horse in months, I can't ever remember not riding. My earliest memories are when I was in the saddle."  
  
"My earliest memories," Harry mumbled softly, "are of getting gruel in a soup line." Draco usually was beyond irritated when someone interrupted him, but he certainly hadn't expected Harry to say something like that. Soup line? That was like stuff for orphans! "It wasn't that bad," Harry continued onward. "In my orphanage, the older kids looked out for the younger ones. It was really nice there most of the time. The sisters were really kind as well."  
  
"You were an orphan?" Draco queried, curious despite not wanting to seem any friendlier to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "My parents died when I was really young, and I don't remember them." He sighed, his light-hearted spirit seeming to drain out of him. For a moment, Draco felt bad for reminding him of something that was obviously a weak spot with him. Then again if this was a weakness, he could exploit it. That was what Malfoys did after all. Anything to get rid of Harry, no matter how enticing this Harry was.  
  
"I've learn to live with it," Harry murmured softly. "And I think from the adversary I've faced that I can help you get through the hardships you've been forced to face. Even though all I know about CFS is through the books Hermione has bought me, I still think I can help you. Maybe all you want to do is talk, or maybe I'll just sit beside you in silence. I can do anything you want me to do."  
  
"Anything?" Draco asked casually, his mind spinning with various wicked thoughts. Poor innocent Harry didn't know what he was getting himself into. Didn't he know that there was a double meaning to companion depending who was doing the thinking? "Anything at all?"  
  
The smile that blossomed on Harry's lips truly made Draco's mind delve deeper into his substantial considerations. It wasn't everyday that he was given the opportunity to command around possibly one of the most good- looking young men in Britain. Had his father gotten a good look at Harry beforehand? While he knew his father had been madly in love with his mother, it was no secret that his father had a penchant for attractive men.  
  
It was no wonder he had an extreme fondness for his sex. It was probably in his genes, not that he minded. Malfoys were known for their appreciation in beauty and who was to say that both sexes weren't gorgeous creatures? They were both beautiful in their own different ways, ways that Draco fully appreciated and had sampled from time to time.  
  
"Anything at all," Harry repeated with a cheerful smile.  
  
Hearing his words said back to him made his dirty thoughts take a decidedly new direction. It was so tempting, but did he dare? From what he'd gathered from looking at the beautiful young man before him was that Harry was pure and innocent. He would probably be horrified with what he was suggesting. What a pity. However, it was an excellent plan to alienate the young man.  
  
"Come here then," Draco urged with a sensual undertone. "Come to me, Harry."  
  
It pleased Draco to see that there was no hesitation in Harry's movement to him. Good, he didn't like people that were shy in bed. People that tended to be shy in personality tended to the same in bed. At least Harry was displaying none of those tendencies. He'd like to get some pleasure out of this before he booted Harry out of the house. Some payment for his pain.  
  
"Kiss me," he commanded with steely silver eyes that gave no room for argument or backing out. Harry had said he'd do anything, and Draco wanted to taste the sweet flavor of pure innocence. "Kiss me, Harry."  
  
Harry was torn, that Draco saw clearly. "You said you'd do anything," Draco reminded him. "You didn't honestly think that Hermione chose you just to keep me in verbal company, did you? If she was going to pick someone as tempting as you are, she had other things in mind for you. She knows that I like boys, and you are a very enticing example of one."  
  
Still Harry did not move, Draco was beginning to get irritated. "Come here," he snapped. "You said you'd do anything, are you going to chicken out of one little kiss?"  
  
He took a step closer, and that was all that it took for Draco to reach for Harry by the shirt and drag him toward him. Draco ignored the wave of dizziness that overcame him briefly from that physical exertion and instead focused on the honeyed taste of Harry's lips. Harry had done what he'd asked, he pressed his lips against him but in such a chaste manner.  
  
That wasn't what Draco wanted. What Draco wanted, he took. Even though it took energy--- energy he probably didn't have--- he wrapped his arms around Harry and dragged him closer to him. Using his skillful tongue, he plundered Harry's wet warmth boldly. Kissing was an art he'd taken time to perfect, and it didn't surprise him at all when he heard Harry moan. Responsive, wasn't he? Good. He liked them like that.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, this is moving quickly along. This was never planned to be a very long series, probably not as short as LILT, but no where near as long as MOP is that this point. Hopefully it'll be a short and sweet novella. But I don't know. As long as I have ideas, I'll keep working on this one. So how did you like the chapter? Getting better?  
  
Thanks to newtypeshadow (no, I don't read McDaniel), Eaiva le Fay, ~B, DarkWaterAngel1, GaBrIeLa2, Blue Dream1, Shell B, Alle, RaynieceMalfoy, tati1, Shelli, Ace (good the ending was intended to be a cliffhanger), DR asia, Ms. Padfoot, holidayinspain, Melanie, Catmint, Faby, Tempest8, Redmeadow, Sei Hishida, ntamara, Quickjewel, Stephanie, Ice Lupus, NayNymic  
  
Samhain Vampiress: Ron will not be interested in Hermione, if that's what you think. He'll most likely show up in the story in some fashion.  
  
Janey: I never rode very much, but I love horses. Didn't have the $$$ to take lessons very long. My big love is horseracing, so you're gonna see that a bit. But I like 3-day eventing and etc. too.  
  
Malakai: Hehe, Thanks. Blaise is really a blank slate. Hermione being new money explains her sort of "muggleborn" status in canon HP. Harry's a bit odd in this one.  
  
MistWalker: No, I don't have CFS. I knew someone with CFS (not very well) though. But she was a student at my school. I do have low blood pressure though, so I can speak of experience in the dizziness spells. 


	4. Paid Companion

Title: **To the Point of Exhaustion  
**Author: Yih  
Disclaimer: This is slash, specifically HP/DM.    
Not beta'd read at your own risk. 

~

4: **Paid Companion** (December 22, 2003)

He was starting to get used to Harry.  It irritated to a degree, and yet it didn't.  God, he wasn't making any sense anymore.  Ever since Harry had strolled into his life, it had tossed his life upside down.  He wasn't allowed to sulk in his bed anymore with his debilitating condition.  No, Harry made him do any _recreational_ activities that his body could handle.   

They even snogged occasionally.  Well, he snogged Harry when Harry wouldn't stop lecturing him about how he needed to enjoy the happiness and joy of life instead of burying himself in self pity.  Who gave Harry the bloody right to tell him how to live?  Harry wasn't his father!  Bloody hell, Harry wasn't even Hermione, his bossy best friend!  He had absolutely no sodding right!

He did anyway and Draco found the only way to shut him up was to kiss him.  It amazed him that Harry didn't mind, and even seemed to like it even if he never outright encouraged Draco.  It only made sense to Draco that Hermione would pick someone like Harry--- that was so--- so absolutely tempting and perfect and glorious and so hard not to desire!  Damn her!  How did she know every fucking weakness of his?

"Draco," called Harry as he entered into the room carrying a tray, "would you like some tea?  Hermione sent over some of your favorite tea.  Japanese Wild Cherry.  She said you especially liked this brew."  

"I guess so"

Harry smiled brightly, setting the tray down on the table.  "You need to take your medication anyway."  He glanced over to where Draco was lounging on his daybed that overlooked the pastures where some of his horses were out in the pasture.  

One particular horse had his full attention, a dark bay mare that was grazing placidly.  He was never going to be able to ride Morgana competitively again.  First, she was already getting on in her years at 12 she was at the cusp of her career.  She might last two more years at most, but with her confirmation and athleticism--- she might be able to get him a good foal to train when he got back into the saddle again.  Not many were optimistic that he would, but he knew in his bones that he'd ride again.  It was _his_ life.  

However, there was Nimue.  He must have this propensity for riding mares, he thought wryly, even if his preference for his sexual partner was male.  Every single one of his competitive riding horses had ended up being female.  He found he didn't have to exert a strong hand on them, and he liked the light touches that were especially important in dressage.  In that ballet like riding, it was all about the barely visible signals.  

"Your horses are very beautiful," Harry remarked, placing the teacup into Draco's hand.  He poured out the various pills that Draco was required to take and this he also handed to Draco.  "I wish I could learn to ride," he commented longingly.  "I never got the opportunity."

"It's not too late to start," Draco responded, his gaze shifting toward Harry.  With a critical eye he appraised the darly beautiful young man before him.  Harry was by no means tall, but tall enough that he didn't have a jockey's typical built even if he was on the slim side.  "I could ask Hermione to give you lessons."  

"I couldn't afford it," Harry answered.  

"You moronic prat," Draco muttered impatiently, dousing the medicine with the tea, which he noted was the perfect temperature--- not too hot and not too cold, "if you ask her, she'll teach you for free.  She doesn't need the money.  She's load.  Shouldn't you know that?  You're her friend."  

Harry shook his head.  "Why do you think I'm her friend?"

"Well, she did recommend you and from the way she talked about you I thought you two were really close friends."

Chuckling, Harry couldn't help but smile.  "I know Hermione, yes, but we're not friends exactly.  More like acquaintances.  Even if she doesn't have the snobby prejudice that most in her class have, she doesn't go slumming with my sort.  I'm from _that_ side of London.  It's horrid and rank.  You wouldn't catch her anywhere near my neighborhood, but hopefully I'll be able to get out of it with a job like this.  Your father is paying more money than I've ever seen in my life."  

"So how do you know her?" Draco asked curiously.

"She ran me over."  

Draco's jaw dropped over.  "She what?"  

"She ran me over in her car."  

"Oh god, that would be something she would do."  

"That's what Blaise said."  

"When did she run you over?" Draco questioned.  

"A year ago," Harry remarked.  "She's been kind of keeping tabs on me ever since."

"Were you badly hurt?"

"Broken arm and fracture leg, nothing severe.  I got good medical care because of her insurance.  It was actually nice not to worry about having a place to stay and eat," Harry murmured, getting the tea pot and pouring Draco some more tea.  "But such is life."  

"You are still amazingly happy despite your sorry situation."

"Well, you can't let stuff like that get you down when tomorrow is another day," Harry retorted.  "If I did, I'd be constantly depressed and that would make life a tedium that it doesn't have to be."  

"I don't see how you do it."  

"I try to think about the positive thoughts in my life."

"What positive thoughts?"

Harry grinned and poured himself some tea.   "Why shouldn't I be happy?  I've got a good job, a roof over my head and food to eat where I don't have to scrape around the garbage bins.  And my future's looked better than it has in a long time."  

"You're nauseatingly optimistic."  

"I don't see you throwing up," Harry countered.

It had startled him in the first week when he'd discovered that Harry wasn't quite the malleable puppy that he'd first mistaken him for.  While it would have been nice to be able to bulldoze Harry into doing everything that he wanted, he was secretively glad that Harry wasn't a pushover.  Harry wasn't as forceful as his father nor as nagging as Hermione, he wasn't as overt about getting things his way--- but he did.  

He was really lucky that Hermione had run him over, Draco thought with vague amusement.  He ought to tell her that sometime when Harry wasn't around.  The problem was that Harry was constantly around.  There was always something he was doing.  It should have irritated him, but it didn't.  He could watch Harry work and twiddle around the room like he could watch his horses.  

"You know you have a lot in your life to be fortunate about."  Draco quirked up an eyebrow as if to say _what in damnation are you talking about?  Can't you see I'm in a sodding state of misery?  _"You are still more fortunate than most people could ever be, even given your situation," Harry stated adamantly.  "You at least have the capability to get treatment for yourself.  Other people don't."  

"I guess."

"Draco, you're a lucky bastard and you're stubborn enough I know it to fight and win."

Draco was at first ticked Harry had called him a bastard, it was the principle of the matter that Malfoys were never called bastards, but he immediately forgave him when Harry voiced his confidence in Draco's persistence.  "I'll be back riding in the Olympics in 5 years.  You watch me.  I'll do it."  

"I believe you."  

It felt so sweet to hear that someone believed that he could do it.  Even his father and Hermione didn't believe that he could do it, and that hurt him a lot.  He needed to know why Harry thought so.  Why?  "Tell me why."  

"Because," Harry answered thoughtfully, "you have this determination that drives you.  It will also wear you out, but if there's someone to help you not push yourself too hard but push you in just the right degree--- you'll get better."  

Oh how he wanted to believe in Harry.  Oh how he wanted to believe what Harry said.  

~

"How is he doing?" Lucius asked sharply, his steel eyes bearing down hard on Harry where they had been resting affectionately on his precious son.  Draco had taken a long time falling asleep.  No matter how long they had talked about nothingness, Draco had still refused to let sleep take him.  "Do you think he's getting worse?"  

Harry shook his head vehemently.  He definitely did not think that Draco was getting worse.  "I think he's staying the same, even getting better."

"The doctor said that he'd probably get worse before he gets better."

"It's a good sign that he's staying the same," Harry murmured throatily.  He had come to care for Draco a lot, too much, he sometimes thought.  He was secretively glad that Draco didn't realize that.  It was too hard thinking about how much pain Draco had to be in.  The pain of not being able to be out and do things.  

What he'd said early had been partially true.  Draco was lucky, but he was also gravely unlucky.  Harry knew he wouldn't have traded his life's vitality for all the wealth that Draco had.  But he needed still to reassure Draco that life wasn't that bad.  Positive thinking was much better for the soul than negative thoughts.  He didn't care if he was technically lying and sprouting untruths--- it was for a good cause.  

"Yes, it is," Lucius responded emotively, his hand reaching down to stroke his son's cheek gently.  "You've been very good for him, Harry."

"He's been very good to me."

"He's getting better because he's happier," Lucius remarked insightfully.  "And it's your presence that's made him happier."  

"I'm glad I can do that little bit for him."

Lucius smiled wryly.  "Draco's told me of your interest in horseback riding."

"I would like to learn," Harry whispered softly, hesitantly.  

"Draco suggested that Hermione would be a capable teacher, but I think she has other things to do with her time."  Harry nodded, a bit crestfallen but he deliberately put up a bland expression.  Draco's father had already done a lot for him.  Lucius had given him a wonderful room to stay in and freedom to go around the mansion however he pleased.  He couldn't ask for more than that.  "I think it'd be wiser to get you a private instructor."

Harry's mouth opened in surprised and he couldn't stop himself from blinking crazily.  "You don't have to do that!"  

"I know," Lucius responded silkily, "but I want to.  I think it'd make Draco happy if I fulfilled the request and I like making my son happy.  I enjoy indulging him and if that means indulging you, so be it."  

"But Mr. Malfoy, it's to much….."

Lucius pressed his fingers against Harry's lips to stop him from saying anything further.  "It's already been arranged.  The lessons will start tomorrow early in the morning.  The instructor has been paid to come out here.  There is only one horse however that you'll be able to ride, as he is not as high strung as the rest.  Be sure to ask the groom for Vig."  

"I will," Harry promised.  "Is Vig short for anything?"

Lucius smiled and his fingers dropped from Harry's lips.  "It's short for Vigilance."  Harry nodded and was about to leave Lucius alone with Draco, as Lucius liked to watch Draco sleep for whatever reason.  But just as he was about to leave the room, Lucius's voice stopped him, "Remember to be ready at 8:00.  Lupin will be waiting for you then at stables."

Harry nodded and he slipped out of the room quietly.  He made sure he walked back to his room with calm and tranquility even if his insides were bursting with unbearable excitement.  He'd always dreamed of learning to ride horses!  How was he going to thank Draco tomorrow?  Well, Draco was awfully fond of chocolate pancakes….. and….

~

Author's Note: I realize this is a random update.  I never said anything I discontinued wouldn't be coming back, it just has a very slim possibility.  I'm just a bit sick of all the magic AU's I've been doing and this is a nice break.  Enjoy!  And yes, nagging does work to get me to restart a fanfic.  Dunno… might end up picking this one back up.  

Thanks to **Ice Lupus** (can't please everyone), **Aria Riddle** (lack of interest in my part and the readers), PhoenixStar87, **helva2260** (yeah, but then again no one has done a Make a Wish Foundation story either), VirginSuicide, Olusha, **ShadowQuirk** (yup, Harry is**), Eaiva le Fay** (no Harry isn't as naïve, just doesn't want to think about the bad stuff in life), Mistress Joy, crissy, TheTrueSilver, RaynieceMalfoy, palom, **Shelli** (Draco isn't a nice boy), Tempest8, **newtypeshadow** (Draco's 19, Harry's 18), DragonMage, Harry Malfoy, **Rachel** (no beta), **Faby** (no he wouldn't), Siderius Cimmerii, **Janey** (sorry took me so long), destinywriters, **Malakai** (you're not a DM/HP fan, not surprising), ttrinity, Ms. Padfoot.


	5. Vigilance

**TO THE POINT OF EXHAUSTION  
**By Yih

**Note:** This has not been beta'd.

**Warning: **This is Slash.

-

Chapter 5: **Vigilance**

"Watch your diagonal, Harry!" Remus Lupin exclaimed. "And for heaven's sake, use your legs to get the lazy horse to move. It's the morning, of course, he isn't going to want to trot and if you don't get at him he won't trot at all!"

Harry was concentrating on keeping his heels down, his body centered and balanced in the saddle, his posting not to high and coming from his thighs and not his stirrups that it seemed he had shifted to posting on the wrong lead. Shoot. He had thought he had worked that out already, but he guessed he still needed to check every once and a while. Signaling Vig to keep straight and not cut the corner, Harry used his inside leg to keep Vig from drifting to the center of the ring.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Change directions, Harry. I want you to get into your two pointe and get Vig to canter. Remember to keep the reins tight so he doesn't drop his head so much that it gets him off balance. Also don't lean so much forward. You only lean that much forward when you're getting yourself ready for a jump and only then when you're about to go over a jump. Okay, canter! You need to kick him harder than that. Be more aggressive!"

Harry tapped Vig with his outer leg and Vig obediently broke into a canter. Once the bay gelding was loping along easily, Harry concentrated on keeping his heels down so that his balance wasn't upset when Vig started to make a rather sharp turn. He tried to get Vig to take the turn a bit wider, but Remus had told him to concentrate more on his position rather than guiding his mount. That could come later as long as he didn't get into the habit of getting into the wrong position.

"That's good, very good. Now remember keep your weight to the inside and that'll help your balance. Don't lean too much, but lean a little to the inside when Vig starts to turn. Yes, yes that's it. Good job Harry. Now slow him down, and walk him. We can start cooling off now."

Harry nodded and said loudly even as he pulled the reins back, "Whoa Vig!"

"You did well," Remus commended as Harry pulled his feet out of the stirrups, swung his leg back and slid off for a neat dismount. "You're getting much better. I know it seems like the progress is slow, but you've made great strides in the five lessons that you've taken. I think that in the next lesson that I'll start you jumping if you're not too sore. You aren't, are you? Just the first two times you were really sore, right?"

"I'm still a little sore," Harry admitted honestly. "I'm still not used to working those muscles that you need for riding. It's getting better, and I hope that I can get to the point where I can have lessons more than twice a week."

"You will," Remus reassured him. "When you're not sore, we'll talk about setting you up with more lessons. Of course, I'll need to discuss time slots with Mr. Malfoy. But I don't think that it'll be a problem once your muscles start adjusting to it better."

"Thanks, Mr. Lupin."

"Please," Remus murmured, "call me Remus." He smiled affectionately at the young man. "I believe I've already mentioned it once?"

He had, but Harry found it difficult to address an adult not with the proper amount of respect. "You have, I just…"

"Have a hard time remembering?" Remus remarked gently.

Harry blushed and nodded.

"Well, try to. Being called a mister makes me think I've become an old man."

"You aren't!" Harry blurted.

Remus chuckled. "That's good to know." He gestured for Harry to follow him. "Let's cool off Vig here and get him in his stall and of course a few carrots for his lazy effort today."

-

"You're getting better."

Harry was so surprised that Draco wasn't saying anything derogatory that he almost dropped the cup of coffee that Draco had requested. "Thanks," he managed to get out without stammering overly much. "It's getting better since I'm not as sore in the legs."

"The riding muscles take a while to adjust once you start riding," Draco remarked. "I remembered when injured my arm back when I was little when I fell off after a double oxer combination, and I didn't ride for a month. Even though it was only a month, it took some adjusting. I imagine since you've never ridden before that it must be pretty darn painful."

"It is." Harry grimaced. "But it's worth it. The sensation of riding is amazing."

"I would agree," Draco murmured. "It is amazing. I miss it."

"I'm sorry," Harry responded sympathetically. "Is there anyway that you could ride even if it was only a little?" 

"They're afraid that if they let me get on a horse, I'll over do it," Draco responded bitterly. "They don't trust me."

"Would you overdo it?" Harry inquired seriously.

Draco scowled. "No," he snapped. "I know that if I exhaust myself to that point, that that only makes my recovery that much longer in the taking. I want to get better faster not slower! I'm not an idiot. I know what I have to do to get better and I'm willing to do that, even if it means not riding for a little while."

"So you're okay with not riding?"

"I guess so," Draco muttered.

"You probably would overdo it," Harry stated softly. "Even if you know that you shouldn't get yourself exhausted, you might inadvertently do so. I think you don't know when to quit. When you aren't riding, it's easy to say that you'll stop when you feel tired. But when you are riding, I don't think that'll be the case. I mean, when I'm riding, even though I'm sore as hell I still want to continue. You love riding more than I do and are far more likely to get lost in it and you simply will push yourself beyond the exhaustion even though you are worn out. I think it's right that they don't let you ride."

Draco frowned, not liking to hear what Harry was saying even if what Harry was saying was right. It was about the same speech his father had given to him when he had told him that he wasn't going to be riding for a few months in hopes that a full rest would help him recover his waning strength.

"It's not like riding means anything to you," Draco snapped bitterly. "Riding was my life and the fact that I can't ride is…"

"I know," Harry interrupted with a soft and understanding voice. He placed his hand onto Draco's shoulder and the look in those green eyes were so earnest and sympathetic that whatever anger and frustration Draco had been feeling dissipated in an instant. "But we all want you to get better."

That's what Draco wanted too.

-

Harry always dreaded confronting Draco after Dr. Dumbledore had visited. It was never a good confrontation because the news was never as good as Draco expected it to be. Even though Harry knew that Draco was making good progress for someone in his situation, it still wasn't enough for Draco. Draco wanted more and wanted it faster than was possible.

Draco's expectation was always set too high and invariably he was disappointed. He braced himself for whatever bad mood that Draco might be in and knocked on the door. "Draco? It's Harry. I've got some snacks and drinks for you."

The cook was always trying to find ways to tempt Draco's flagging appetite. As the cook, Dobby, put it, if Draco didn't eat how was he ever supposed to get better? Harry had to admit that Dobby had a good point. And looking at what was on the tray that he was holding, Dobby was certainly going all out to try to find ways to get Draco to eat more.

"Come on in," Draco called out, and Harry didn't think that his voice sounded that disappointed, though there was really no way of telling until he saw Draco's face. Draco could hide what he was feeling from his voice, but his face was usually a good sign of what he was really feeling.

Harry entered the room, prepared for the worst and when he saw Draco's face he let out a mental sigh of relief. Draco actually didn't look much different from when he had left Draco a few hours ago. If anything, Draco almost looked better which meant the visit from Dumbledore must have gone very well. If that was the case, then Harry was excited for Draco.

"So what did Dumbledore say?" Harry inquired, trying not to sound too eager. "Was it good news?"

"Kind of," Draco muttered, reaching for a scone. "He said that I was progressing much better than I have been and he might even try to convince my father to let me ride in a month or so as long as it's only equitation and no jumping. But even if it's only equitation, I can work on my dressage and that would be a help."

"That's wonderful news!" Harry exclaimed, his face breaking out into an amazing smile of joy. "I didn't think you'd be able to ride for months!"

Draco frowned as he bit his scone. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Harry."

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry remarked hastily. "I just meant that…"

Draco's frown only increased. "I'm upset with you."

Harry's face fell.

"You know what that means…"

Harry nibbled his bottom lip.

"You have to kiss me."

Harry hesitated but when Draco's fingers curled around his wrist, Harry learned forward and softly brushed his lips against Draco's. "There," Harry remarked. "Satisfied now?"

Draco's eyes were gleaming, and Harry knew he wasn't going to like the answer that was going to come from out of Draco's mouth. "You call that a kiss?" Draco queried. Yup, Harry knew it, he didn't like what had come out of Draco's mouth. "That was chaste, like a brother would give to a sister."

"No sister," Harry retorted, "would ever kiss their brother on the lips."

Draco shrugged. "It's metaphorical."

"Regardless," Harry responded, "and you know I'm right."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but he neither confirmed nor denied Harry's statement. Instead, he pulled Harry toward him and captured Harry's lips in a fiercely possessive and passionate kiss that was aimed to make Harry go weak in the knees. Draco smiled smugly inside when he felt Harry begin to sag on him. What Dumbledore had told him this afternoon had made him happy, that he was recovering much better than he had previously been? The announcement had made him feel energized. It was this energy that he was using to snog the breath out of Harry.

And mmm… it was good to kiss his sweet, delectable, and naïve lips. It still struck Draco every time he did kiss Harry--- which was not often enough for his own liking, how Harry responded with such innocent trust. Just like he was doing now. Harry was opening up to him in such an unbelievable fashion. As a Malfoy, he could never do that, but he didn't mind if Harry wanted to do that. It was sweet and refreshing all at the same time.

When Draco finally felt it was time to part _because he really needed to breath and he thought that Harry might like to get his breathe back as well_, he smirked and said, "Now that's a kiss."

Harry blinked, his eyes still showing signs of being pulled from an incredible kiss. Draco grinned with pleasure that he had done this to Harry. Harry was just too adorable for words, and when he smiled he was really beautiful. He really ought to thank Hermione for finding Harry for him. Harry was a treasure.

And Harry was his.

-

**Author's Note:** I don't really know where I want to go with this story. I think that there may be a few chapters or maybe only one left. I mean, I've addressed the issue that I've wanted to CFS and that I think is a good thing. If any of you have any ideas, leave me a note and I'll think about the idea with much consideration. Also let me know (those who ride) how I did w/ the riding bit in the beginning with Remus. Thanks!


End file.
